


like honey to the throat by Melmillo [podfic]

by Rhea314 (Rhea)



Category: Cain Saga and Godchild
Genre: Drug Use, Hallucinations, Horror, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, UST
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-24
Updated: 2015-03-24
Packaged: 2018-03-19 10:08:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 56
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3606240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea314
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic of like honey to the throat by Melmillo read by Rhea314.</p><p>In which there is honey for tea, and Cain makes poor decisions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	like honey to the throat by Melmillo [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [like honey to the throat](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2769296) by [melmillo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/melmillo/pseuds/melmillo). 



 

 **Title** : like honey to the throat  
**Author** : Melmillo  
**Reader** : Rhea314  
**Fandom** : Godchild, Cain Saga  
**Character** : Cain/Riff  
**Rating** : General audiences  
**Warnings** : author chose not to use archive warnings  
**Summary** : In which there is honey for tea, and Cain makes poor decisions.  
tags for: drug use, horror, hallucinations, UST  
**Text** : [ here ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2769296)  
**Length** 0:37:34  
Link: [ here ](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/Ampli15/like%20honey%20to%20the%20throat%20by%20melmillo.mp3.zip)


End file.
